A.o.A
A.o.A is a European cybernetic terrorist group and one of the antagonists of Digimon World 3. Junior hears about them on the TV at Kusanagi City in the Real World. A.o.A's Past The A.o.A is known to have been the cause to numerous cybernetic terrorism attacks across the world, with most of its top agents recently arrested by the International Police known as S.A.P. According to Junior, the A.o.A used Digimon on many (if not all) of these attacks. A.o.A's Plan The MAGAMI Corporation which hosts Digimon Online, is actually a cover for the A.o.A. Most of its staff is part of the terrorist group, though some people are unaware of what they have gotten themselves into. Through Digimon Online, the A.o.A planned to create an artificial Digimon which could combine its Matrix Data with any machine, creating a fearsomely powerful and loyal Digimon that would help them conquer the world. Kurt's Interference Kurt, aka Lucky Mouse, who is Kail's brother, found out about the A.o.A's plans and stole the Digitama of Vemmon, the Digimon the A.o.A would use to achieve their plans. He also set up a protective barrier between the Asuka and Amaterasu Servers, so Bulbmon, the transportation digimon of the A.o.A, would be unable to dig a Network Hole through to the Asuka Server. As a result of his action, Bulbmon broke down and it threw out its load of A.o.A troops near Byakko City in the West Sector, who quickly raided it and took it under their control. The Matrix System also broke down during this incident, rendering everyone connected to Digimon Online unable to log off and return to the Real World. A.o.A and Amaterasu Server The A.o.A appears to have rapidly conquered the Amaterasu Server, filling it with trooper patrols who turned most tamers into Oinkmon after forcing them to raise Digimon for warfare. They tried using Bulbmon to raid the Asuka Server as well, but due to Kurt, it broke down, threw out the troops it was carrying and went berserk, causing havoc within the net by tearing Network Holes, which Junior later used to get to Amaterasu after defeating it in battle in the Bug Maze. A.o.A's headquarters were Amaterasu City, which was guarded heavily by invulnerable Knightmon. Just like Asuka's Resistance group had formed up in the Mirage Tower, the same had happened here, with DO Guard Chuck being the leader of the Resistance which would later liberate Bai Hu with Lisas help, and much later Amaterasu City, once the Knightmon had been reprogrammed, using the 4 ID Cards the A.o.A City Chiefs were holding. A.o.A's Attack The A.o.A's first attack happened when Vemmon was hatched from his Digitama, teleported to the experimental Juggernaut battle ship in the Real World and merged with it, creating Destromon, who immediately started attacking the Naval Fleet and Fighter Squadrons that had been dispatched to intercept the ship after it was launched to the surface from the Undersea Base Magasta, following Junior's inability to stop it. Destromon is later put an end to, using the control panel in Amaterasu's A.o.A Headquarters, resulting in the self-destruction of the monstrous Digimon before it is able to fire its gigantic particle cannon at the city it had landed on. A.o.A's Plan Sigma The A.o.A's Destromon was a mere cover for the real deal, as they intended to fuse multiple Vemmon into Snatchmon, who could fuse its Matrix Data with everything it wanted, and then merge Snatchmon with the Gunslinger Satellite. The A.o.A though was double-crossed by '''Lord Megadeath', who only wanted to keep Snatchmon for himself so he could be the most powerful tamer of all times and reign the world in terror. A.o.A's End After Junior catches up with Lord Megadeath in the A.o.A Headquarters in Amaterasu Server, whose Vemmon had previously turned everyone again to Oinkmon, he gets a dose of ego and learns of his purpose, and is challenged to stop him on the Gunslinger Satellite. Later, in the Gunslinger Satellite's Control Room, Lord Megadeath tells Junior about Snatchmon's true nature and his plan to merge him with the Gunslinger Satellite in order to create Galacticmon, and attacks him with a Fujinmon, a Suijinmon and a Raijinmon. After his defeat, he informs Junior that he was merely testing his powers for the real challenge, to defeat Snatchmon. He then initiates the fusion of multiple Vemmon, creating Snatchmon, who ends up being even more egotistical than Lord Megadeath, saying that no one can be his tamer and that he plans to finally merge with Earth to create Gaiamon. Snatchmon then absorbs Lord Megadeath and challenges Junior to stop him in space once he merges with the Gunslinger Satellite as Galacticmon. After a long fight, Galacticmon is defeated, and that marks the end of the A.o.A once the debris of the gigantic digimon rain down on Earth's atmosphere. A.o.A Officials *'Game Master' : The Administrator of the Asuka Server. She convinces Junior to go after Kurt, with the excuse of him sabotaging Digimon Online, in an attempt to have Junior lead her troops at him to get back the stolen Digitama of Vemmon and get rid of Kurt. She is later arrested and interrogated by Lisa, who is a member of the International Police S.A.P., following her confrontation and defeat by Junior. She reveals the A.o.A's plans of merging Vemmon with the experimental Juggernaut battle ship to make Destromon after being fooled by Lisa and her "admitting-defeat" act. *'MAGAMI President' : He is the head of the A.o.A group, and the one who started the whole operation, in possible cooperation with Lord Megadeath. His arrest takes place after offering Junior a place in the A.o.A after him, being rejected, and defeated in battle. Category:Digimon World 3 Category:Organizations